Los días perdidos
by Peta-Zeta
Summary: John encuentra una carpeta con la historia de uno de los más extraños casos de Sherlock, el de Irene Adler. (AU basado en el relato "La muerta enamorada" de Théophile Gautier.)
1. Caso: Irene Adler

_Recuerdo que Sherlock era tremendamente celoso de su intimidad y notaba hasta el más pequeño cambio que se hubiese podido producir en su habitación, por eso me extrañó tanto encontrar en la mesita del salón una carpeta de folios sembrados por su caótica caligrafía. No fue la carpeta lo que me llamó la atención, ya que era una en medio de todo un desordenado montón de papeles y libros, sino su título: Irene Adler. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda; aunque nunca me dejó participar ni me contó mucho sobre aquella mujer (ni a mí ni a ninguno de nuestros conocidos), yo sabía que el suyo fue uno de los casos más complejos a los que se había enfrentado Sherlock. Hasta ahora, solo sabía que sus efectos en mi amigo fueron devastadores._

_ Como decía, fueron tiempos oscuros durante los cuales Sherlock actuaba de forma extraña, muchas veces impropia de él. Quizá por eso escribió esto a mano y lo tuvo tanto tiempo escondido lejos del resto de apuntes: por lo que pude ver en un primer vistazo, era la investigación más privada que había llevado a cabo, la que solo podía conocer él, la que podría haber acabado con él y su reputación… Mientras pensaba esto sonreí amargamente: la señorita Adler podía no haber acabado con él, pero unos meses más tarde Jim Moriarty lo había conseguido. ¿Era esa la clave de por qué estaban allí los apuntes sobre Irene Adler? ¿Había alguna relación entre ella y Moriarty o solo era una coincidencia? _

_ Aunque por un lado me sentí horrible por hacer lo que hice, por otro necesitaba satisfacer mi curiosidad, así que tomé la carpeta y la eché al fondo de la caja donde iba a guardar mis cosas para llevarlas a mi nuevo apartamento (por mucho que la señora Hudson insistiese, no era capaz de seguir en el viejo apartamento que habíamos compartido Sherlock y yo). Ahora, solo en la oscuridad de mi saloncito, me preparo para adentrarme en lo que parece ser la conciencia más íntima del gran Sherlock Holmes:_

—

**Irene Adler**

El caso de Irene Adler ha sido, sin duda, el que más me ha afectado a lo largo de mi carrera. Me he enfrentado a ladrones, secuestradores, asesinos y todo tipo de psicópatas, y ninguno de ellos ha sido capaz de jugar conmigo como hizo Irene Adler. Me ha afectado hasta tal punto que, sin ser estrictamente un caso, voy a tratarlo como tal: yo mismo seré detective, cliente, víctima y quién sabe si culpable. No puedo confiar en nadie más para esta tarea, de modo que tendré que analizarme e investigarme a mí mismo.

La primera vez que vi a Irene Adler, ella formaba parte de la multitud expectante que rodeaba el escenario de un atropello con el resultado de un muerto y varios heridos. No era un caso de los más complicados; de hecho, unos minutos de observación en el interior del coche y un par de búsquedas en internet me bastaron. John se encontraba en la ambulancia ayudando a atender a los heridos y yo le explicaba a Lestrade lo que había ocurrido y dónde podían encontrar al conductor fugado cuando un rostro llamó mi atención al fondo de la multitud de morbosos: una mujer no muy alta, vestida con una blusa blanca, morena y con los ojos azules me observaba desde allí. Al principio pensé que había sido una ilusión óptica, pero al fijarme mejor comprobé que no: mientras otras personas se ponían de puntillas y alargaban el cuello para ver, ella me miraba fijamente, como si estuviésemos solos en la calle (lo cual he de reconocer que me intimidó y me atrajo a la vez). Al cruzarse nuestras miradas ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, pero yo me volví enseguida hacia Lestrade.

John y yo no tardamos mucho en irnos de allí. Yo ya había acabado mi trabajo, así que por mucho que Lestrade aún quisiese retenerme hasta que llegase el vehículo que debía llevarse el cadáver para asegurarse de que no quedaban pruebas por examinar, llamé a John y huimos entre la masa de gente que me llamaba y aplaudía. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la multitud, una mano se apoyó en mi brazo y a mi lado vi a la mujer de los ojos azules**, **sonriente ymucho más cerca de lo que me habría gustado. Vi a muy pocos centímetros de mí sus ojos azules y su amable sonrisa y el viento hizo que uno de sus bucles oscuros me rozase. (Debería controlarme, mantenerme serio y objetivo al describirla.) En los pocos segundos (para mí demasiado largos) que mantuvimos contacto visual, sentí que me ardía la garganta y se me congelaban las manos. Una vez la dejé atrás, esa sensación desapareció dejando un leve residuo que en aquel momento no supe interpretar, pero que poco a poco se fue haciendo más evidente e insoportable.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —Me preguntó John al llegar a casa— Llevas mucho rato sin hablar; eso es raro en ti justo después de haber resuelto un caso.

—Estoy pensando —respondí extrañado desde mi habitación; lo cierto era que no iba pensando en nada, pero entonces no le di demasiada importancia, yo mismo creía que estaba pensando en algo importante-. Además, aún no está terminado el caso, todavía tienen que encontrar al dueño del coche y quizá haya algo más detrás, así que es posible que me vuelvan a llamar.

Supuse que John iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y se acercó a abrir.

— ¿El señor Holmes? —oí que preguntaba la mujer que había al otro lado.

—Ahora sale, señorita. ¿Y usted? Pase y siéntese, ahora la atenderemos

—Esto es para él —dijo ella lacónicamente.

Después de eso, oí la puerta al cerrarse y John se volvió hacia mí desconcertado, dándole vueltas a un pequeño sobre de papel de color grisáceo. Yo crucé el salón a zancadas y me asomé a la ventana justo a tiempo de ver a una mujer, pelirroja y vestida con ropa discreta pero de aspecto caro, montar en el asiento del conductor de un coche negro brillante e impoluto. Cuando abrió la puerta, me pareció ver a su lado un brazo envuelto en una manga de seda blanca que me resultó familiar.

—Dame lo que te ha dado —ordené a John—. Dámelo; te ha dicho que es para mí.

John puso el sobre en mi mano y yo volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto sin hacer caso al parloteo de mi compañero, que intentaba convencerme de que quería saber qué había en el sobre, si era un nuevo caso… Antes de sacar el contenido, examiné el sobre: el papel era suave y fino, del estilo de los que se usan para las invitaciones a bodas y eventos de ese tipo, y sin adornos grabados. Aprecié restos de un fuerte perfume femenino que no supe identificar. La tarjeta que había dentro era de un material diferente, algo más grueso y rígido que el del sobre, pero del mismo color gris perla. También olía al mismo perfume. Estaba escrita a mano con tinta negra.

El mensaje era: "Está invitado a cenar la noche que usted quiera en Bohemia, mi casa. Irene Adler". Así que se llamaba Irene... de repente ese nombre me sonaba como una melodía. Leí una y otra vez esas palabras hasta aprendérmelas. Me avergüenza reconocer, incluso para mí mismo, que ahora me doy cuenta de que me repetía aquella frase imaginando cómo sería la voz de Irene. Incluso llegué a plantearme seriamente ir esa misma noche a la cena, hasta que John entró en mi cuarto y me sacó de la ensoñación. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de la estupidez con la que me estaba comportando: no conocía a esa mujer, no sabía la dirección de su casa, solo la había visto. Era una mujer muy guapa, eso sin duda, pero eso no era una razón válida para justificar mi comportamiento. Aún me cuesta no caer en esa sensación…

-—-

_Me acuerdo de aquel día, cuando se vieron por primera vez, a la mujer pelirroja que me entregó el sobre y me dejó plantado en la puerta sin decir "hola" ni "adiós", la repentina actitud distraída de Sherlock…_

_Al acabar las dos primeras páginas de la carpeta, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, así que dejé el resto para el día siguiente. Estaba absorto leyendo. No me podía imaginar a Sherlock en ese estado. De alguna manera me hacía gracia leer las dudas de mi amigo, su sorpresa al verse pensando aquellas cosas; obviamente, Sherlock se había sentido muy atraído por Irene Adler, pero lo que para cualquier otra persona es algo normal, para él era todo un mundo de misterio y comportamientos primitivos e inexplicables. Si no hubiese sido porque sabía cómo continuaron las cosas, probablemente me habría divertido más leyendo las divagaciones de mi difunto amigo sobre lo extraño que le resultaba sentirse atraído por una mujer por primera vez en su vida._


	2. Bohemia

_Durante unos días recaí en la tristeza y rechacé todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sherlock y mi vida con él, así que no leí nada de la carpeta sobre Irene Adler, que dejé abandonada en una mesa; ahora que me encuentro mejor, he decidido retomar la lectura. Mentiría si dijese que no lo leo (al menos en parte) para recordar lo que era trabajar con Sherlock, si bien de momento no había mucho de su trabajo en esta especie de diario personal. Por otro lado, aún me siento incómodo al leer algo tan íntimo que ha estado oculto de mi vista durante todo este tiempo. Me convenzo de que lo que me mueve a seguir leyendo, más que otra cosa, son las ganas de comprender mejor a mi amigo y saber qué se escondía debajo de aquella capa tan fría como irrompible con la que siempre se cubría. _

—

Pasé alrededor de una semana sin saber nada de Irene Adler ni de su acompañante pelirroja, el tiempo suficiente para dejar pasar las secuelas emocionales de nuestro primer encuentro. (¿Emocionales? ¿Físicas? Ni yo mismo entendía lo que me pasó; supongo que John habría dicho que me gustaba Irene, o que me atraía, pero en aquel momento yo no lo sabía porque no creía haber experimentado ese deseo nunca, y si así hubiese sido, supongo que me habría costado sentirlo por una desconocida atractiva. Solo sabía que padecía incómodas consecuencias físicas y mentales que aparecieron cada vez que la recordé durante los dos o tres primeros días.) Cuando ya casi había olvidado el incidente, una mañana encontré una carta escrita a mano en el buzón, con la misma caligrafía de la tarjeta de aquel día.

"Querido señor Holmes,

Lamento no haberle dado más detalles para que pudiese venir a visitarme, me temo que aquel día Kate y yo llevábamos algo de prisa. Necesito su ayuda urgentemente. Por favor, acepte mi invitación y venga a visitarme esta noche (venga solo, si no le importa), aquí le contaré los detalles, ya que mi situación se ha agravado en los últimos días. Le espero esta noche a las ocho y media en mi casa.

Irene A."

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella aparentemente encantadora mujer intentando llevarme a su casa a cenar con la vaga excusa de que me necesitaba, cuando si eso era cierto podría haber venido ella a mi casa y contarme el caso entero. Sin embargo, la invitación no dejaba de ser prometedora, y quizá me esperaba un buen caso. Volví a sentir la tentación de arriesgarme a ir sin saber apenas nada de ella, solo por el placer de verla, de oírla, de saber algo más sobre ella… Rápidamente mi lado más racional reaccionó y me obligó a volver en mí: no, no podía dejarme llevar por un deseo tan básico, si es que ese deseo existía realmente. Necesitaba pasear y despejarme, eso era lo que necesitaba, perderme por las calles de Londres hasta cansarme; así tal vez encontraría algo interesante que hacer. Creo que le grité alguna excusa estúpida a John y salí a la calle.

Durante un tiempo vagué sin rumbo, observando a la gente aburrida que pasaba por mi lado. Lo más interesante que llegué a ver fue a un hombre que estaba a punto de engañar por segunda vez a su esposa con otra mujer. Llevaba unas dos horas de paseo cuando John me llamó para decirme que teníamos a un posible cliente, pero le dije que lo echase, su caso era un tres como mucho (algún día vendrá alguien a que le busque un botón de su camisa favorita o cualquier tontería de ese estilo, qué le voy a hacer…) y colgué sin más. En ese momento me hallaba parado delante de una gran casa de color blanco; una casa que sin duda pertenecía a alguien rico, por su tamaño y lo bien cuidada y restaurada que estaba a pesar de parecer bastante antigua. La razón de que me hubiese quedado parado mirando la casa desde la acera de enfrente era una silueta que se distinguía entre las cortinas medio cerradas. Estaba de perfil, hablando con alguien que quedaba fuera de mi vista, pero aun así pude reconocer su nariz, su barbilla y su melena: era Irene. Al fijarme en la fachada vi escrita, junto al número de la casa, la palabra "Bohemia" escrita con trazos delgados y elegantes. En cuanto Irene hizo amago de volverse hacia la calle, me di la vuelta y decidí volver a casa.

Por el camino fui reflexionando sobre las casualidades. ¿Cómo podía negar su existencia? Yo no sabía nada de Irene Adler, no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía y, de golpe, me encontraba frente a su casa sin saber cómo. Pura casualidad. A no ser que… Sí, eso era, mi paseo estaba destinado a acabar ahí, inconscientemente había ido buscándola porque eso era lo que quería en realidad: no quería quitármela de la cabeza, no quería despejarme, quería saber más sobre Irene.

Al llegar al apartamento me encontré con el visitante más desagradable que podía imaginar: mi hermano. Mycroft estaba sentado en mi sillón leyendo su periódico mientras John trabajaba en su ordenador. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, casi parecía que no sabían que el otro estaba allí. Cuando oyeron la puerta ambos levantaron la cabeza, John me saludó en voz baja y Mycroft dejó a un lado el diario y se levantó de mi sillón.

— ¿Dónde has estado, hermanito? —preguntó con su habitual falsa cordialidad.

— Por cómo lo dices, deduzco que ya lo sabes, pero ¿desde cuándo te interesan mis paseos?

— John, por favor, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos? —John nos miró un instante sin comprender (yo tampoco entendía nada) y finalmente cogió su ordenador y se encerró en habitación— Por supuesto que sé dónde has estado; es de eso de lo que vengo a hablarte.

—He salido a pasear porque me moría de aburrimiento; no hay nada extraño en eso, y además soy adulto, así que te agradecería que dejases de comportarte como una niñera…

— No has ido solo a pasear, Sherlock. Mi gente te ha visto merodeando por la casa de Irene Adler, te quedaste un rato parado enfrente.

— Casualidad. Paseaba sin rumbo y cuando iba por allí me llamó John.

—Mentira —esos aires de superioridad que se da a veces… los odio—. También sabemos que ella y una tal Kate, que trabaja para ella, han venido aquí un par de veces. Sí, las tenemos vigiladas. Es un asunto importante, así que colabora o aléjate.

En ese momento decidí que iba a aceptar la invitación de Irene; si había algo tan gordo como para interesar a Mycroft, yo no pensaba perdérmelo. Eso sí, tampoco iba a darle el gusto de complacerle tan fácilmente.

—Yo sabré lo que tengo que hacer.

Le señalé la puerta y casi lo empujé fuera. Un minuto después de cerrar la puerta, John volvió al salón y se sentó en su sofá enfrente del mío, donde yo estaba sentado y empezando a planear lo que haría. John preguntó qué quería Mycroft y por qué era tan secreto, yo me limité a decirle que aquella noche tenía trabajo, así que cenaría fuera y no sabía cuándo volvería (creo que empezaba a molestarle tanto secretismo y tanto quedarse al margen, me pregunto si se le ocurrió empezar a atar cabos).

—

_Sí, Sherlock, me molestaba tanto secretismo y tanto quedarme al margen. Era tu amigo y tu compañero, esperaba al menos alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente en aquel momento yo no tenía ni idea de lo que decía la carta de la señorita Adler, creo que ni siquiera supe de su existencia hasta tiempo después, pero claro que empezaba a atar cabos: Sherlock recibe una nota expresamente para él de una mujer que no me dice ni su nombre (supongo que era Kate), tampoco me dice su contenido, empieza a actuar de forma extraña, Mycroft lo visita para decirle algo en secreto… sí, creo que podía empezar a atar cabos o al menos a sospechar. No soy tú, Sherlock, pero tampoco soy tonto ni ciego._


End file.
